As You Like It
by holier-than-thou-mrnmnm
Summary: Kim Minseok. Penulis kolom makanan. 24 dan virgin, sering diejek via e-mail oleh Jongdae. Mempunyai diameter paha yang menurut Jongdae benar-benar ofensif untuk kalangan wanita. Minseok berambut panjang, sampai dia bertemu dengan cowok china yang juga merupakan koki super hot. GS. Xiuhan/Lumin.


_prolog_

_warning : unfamiliar style of writing! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

To : Jongdaerulez .kr

From : Kim_seok .kr

Re : Spikey

Salam hangat banget buat Jongdae yang sedang asyik menguap diatas ranjang.

Aku tau sekarang kau lagi berasyik masyuk di kamar dengan cowok kanada mu yang punya bokong manis itu.

Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak bakalan mungkin membuka e-mail dari seorang sahabat kecil yang tidak bahagia jam 2 pagi (bukan berarti aku meragukan koneksi internet kondo pacarmu yang 'mungil' itu).

Dan aku benar-benar tahu sekarang kau baru saja melupakan keadaan kucingku spike di apartemenku. Aku tidak marah akan hal itu. Oh, sama sekali tidak. Jelas, kehidupan kecil seekor binatang bukanlah sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu, apalagi binatang itu adalah milik sahabat mu sendiri.

Demi Kim Yushin, Jongdae. Sebelum aku berangkat ke Jakarta, aku sudah bilang kan untuk memberi kucingku makan whiskas sehari dua kali? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu nomor kode apartemenku? Apa belum cukup sogokan soju-soju itu kuberikan padamu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di apartemenku saat aku disini?

Jangan bilang kau memakai apartemenku untuk pesta semalam suntuk.

Aku tidak akan mau mencium bau muntahan di sofaku ketika aku sampai dirumah. Sofa_ku_, Jongdae. Sofa kulitku. Kalau aku mendapat secuil saja sisa makanan kering di sofa_ku_, kau akan merasakan cakaran wanita yang lelah, lesu dan baru saja pulang dari Jakarta dengan rambut habis di cukur habis.

Kau tidak akan percaya kenapa rambutku di cukur habis, Jongdae.

petualang yang galau.

Kim Minseok.

* * *

To : Kim_seok .kr

From : Jongdaerulez .kr

Re : spikey.

Dear Min: kalau saja kau tahu, Yifan baru saja memberikan aku BJOD paling seru yang pernah ada.

Mengingat komentar bernada masam yang kau lontarkan pada kekasihku sebulan sebelum kami jadian, apalagi melontarkan ejekan seksuil tentang betapa 'mungil'nya kekasihku. Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku sangat puas dengan 'kemungilan' pacarku. Saking puasnya sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa jalan dari tempat tidur sekarang. Aku serius-aku butuh waktu untuk mencapai laptop di pangkuanku ini.

Kau boleh cek ke kantorku, Min. Aku tidak masuk hari ini. Dan kau tidak akan percaya betapa aku adalah wanita paling bahagia dan paling puas yang pernah hidup di Seoul.

Omong-omong soal Spikey, dia sudah diurus, _babe_. Dan tidak, aku tidak memakai kamarmu untuk pesta semalam suntuk.

Setidaknya belum.

Aku juga tidak akan menyentuh sofamu, darling. Aku tahu betapa gilanya kau saat aku tidak sengaja muntah di sofa itu. Padahal aku kan tidak sengaja! Kau tahu kan tidak ada orang yang muntah dengan sengaja. Kecuali si bajingan Baekhyun. Cewek rubah itu. Percaya tidak kalau dia sengaja makan tiga kotak pizza (ya. Pizza yang kalorinya lebih dari donat yang dilumuri lemak babi.) Untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol?

Memang kenapa rambutmu, darling?

P.S Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena belum memakai apartemenmu untuk pesta orgy.

P.S.S Kenapa sih kau memberi nama kucing mu 'spikey'? Itu nama terjelek buat kucing yg pernah ada.

XOXO

Jongdae

* * *

To : Jongdaerulez .kr

From : kim_seok .kr

Re : you don't dare.

Salam yang paling menyakitkan secara mental buat Jongdae.

Apa itu BJOD?

Dan aku tidak mau tahu sebesar apa penis cowokmu sampai bikin kau tidak dapat bergerak. Sori saja ya. Aku tidak butuh untuk tahu kehidupan seks orang lain, mengingat kehidupan seks ku bisa dibilang mencapai nol besar.

Lalu kenapa Soojung bilang padaku spikey terus terusan mengeong dr kamarku? Apa menurutmu dia sedang kawin? Huh? Jawab aku, Kim Jongdae.

Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan percaya atas apa yang telah menimpa rambutku.

P.S oh tidak. Kau _tidak_ baru saja memberi tahuku kau akan menyelenggarakan sesuatu yang berdosa besar... Di apartemen_ku_!

P.S.S apa sih masalahmu? Spikey saja tidak menolak dipanggil Spikey, kok.

Sahabat yang marah,

Minseok.

* * *

To : Kim_Seok .kr

From : Jongdaerulez .kr

Re : of courz I dare! I SHALT CONQUER THOU WORLD!

Min, Min, Min. Kau tanya padaku apa itu BJOD? Kau tahu betapa polosnya kau ini? Aku tidak kaget dengan kenyataan kau belum bisa lulus dari status _frigid virgin_mu itu, Minseok. Daripada menjawab pertanyaanmu, lebih baik aku habiskan waktuku mengingat betapa tampannya Yifan setelah dia mandi hari ini. Aku baru tahu dia kelihatan sangat tampan dibawah sinar metahari pagi. Rambutnya sepertinya butuh warna baru, tahu?

Omong-omong, kehidupan seks mu = nol.

Mungkin saja. Spikey kan cowok. Dia punya kebutuhan, Min. Dia cowok. Dia ingin seks. Setiap cowok punya otak yang sama, mau dia manusia atau binatang berkaki empat yang suka mencakar tiap orang selain pemiliknya mau mengelusnya.

Kehidupan seks spikey = 100. Karena dia bisa membuat ceweknya mengeong-ngeong penuh semangat. Aku bangga akan dia.

Tentu saja aku mau tahu, Min. Aku mau tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi berisik begini. Begini, ya darling. Berat Spikey itu bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan pahamu. Dan kita berdua tahu seberapa berat paha_mu_. Dia punya cukup banyak lemak untuk dimetabolisme-kan, cantik. Hitung-hitung diet untuk Spikey, lah.

Toh spikey tidak bakal mati kalau tidak diberi makan dua hari.

Ups.

P.S aku baru mau mengumpulkan orang-orang, _hon_.

P.S.S itu karena Spikey adalah _kucing_, astaga. Apa kau nggak bisa lebih absurd lagi? Kucing _tidak_ ngomong. Jadi Spikey _tidak_ akan ngomong. Kalaupun dia bisa ngomong dia bakal secepat kilat mengirimkanmu ke pos polisi terdekat atas pemberian nama seenak udel. Walaupun dia beneran bisa ngomong, polisi-polisi bakalan kabur dari pos mereka secepat Tao yang ditawari Gucci _limited edition_.

XOXO

Jongdae

* * *

To : jongdaerulez .kr

From : Kim_seok .kr

Re : resek.

Tunggu. Nggak jadi deh. Aku nggak mau tahu apa itu BJOD. Sori aja, aku benar-benar nggak perlu tahu apakah kau baru dapat BJOD atau tidak dari kekasihmu. Paling-paling sesuatu yang menyangkut kepentingan selangkangan kalian berdua. Selalu memberitahukan hal yang tidak penting terus, kau ini.

Kenapa aku bisa punya rambut bondol (bab 1)

Jadi tadi pagi aku ke Jakarta. (Disini orang-orangnya ramah sekali!) Dan aku makan pagi di restoran fastfood karena makanan di sini benar-benar pedas. (Nama restorannya RM Bundo. Lucu ya?) Lalu saat aku sedang mengunyah _mcnugget_-ku, tiba-tiba ada cowok (tampan banget) mendekatiku dan meminta nomor teleponku. Dia _cute_, Jongdae. _Cute _banget. Terus aku bingung. Karena dia bicara bahasa korea (!) Aku senang banget bertemu dia. Trus kami ngobrol dan kami jadi dekat. Kemudian dia bilang dia adalah koki sekaligus pendiri dari restoran Gwaengdeo. Kau tau kan? Restoran yang menjual makanan china di Gangnam! Ternyata Gwaengdeo tidak cuma ada di Korea dan Cina, di negara lain juga ada! Akhirnya dia mengajakku ke restorannya. Aku mengiyakan ajakannya. (Aku tahu, jongdae. Aku murahan. Tapi siapa yang tahan diserang cowok setampan itu?!)

Nah, disini semuanya mulai.

Jadi, kami sampai di restorannya dan orang-orang seperti kaget melihat cowok itu. Dia kayak "lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian". OMG. Lalu dia kayak "Ayo masuk!" terus aku segera masuk. Dia mengajakku masuk ke dapur tempat itu, Jongdae! OMG. Aku sih senang-senang aja diajak masuk ke dapur restoran. Saat itu, di dapur lagi sibuk banget. Kayak sibuknya orang-orang sibuk, ngerti kan? Semua orang teriak-teriak soal sambal yang kurang terasa atau ikan yang belum matang. Aku mungkin akan mengira tempat itu ring tinju kalau saja aku tak tahu itu restoran.

Waktu dia mengajakku ke sebuah tempat penggorengan yang besar. Dia bilang, tempat itu untuk menggoreng kentang. Kentang goreng. Maksudku, _yang benar saja? _Kau bisa menyelupkan anak anjing ke dalam penggorengan itu.

Saat aku sedang asyik-asyik melihat proses penggorengan, tanpa sengaja seseorang mendorongku dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Kepalaku hampir saja masuk ke penggorengan itu. Dan kau tau apa yang terburuk? Rambutku. Tergoreng. Habis.

Kayak rambut hantu yang ada di _ju-on._

Oke, cewek di ju-on itu malah lebih baik dari rambutku tadi! Aku kira aku mau pingsan tadi. Rambutku! Coba, aku tanya kau. Coba saja. Rambutku, Jongdae! Rambutku yang aku rawat sejak smp karena Kyuhyun sunbaenim bilang aku cantik dengan rambut panjang!

AHJGJISDBEFGAFBAKFJBKABSFKBAJKF. KSBGVKSNDV? JIVBSADFBQJFVAJS BDMASBD !

Sori. Aku baru saja mengalami malam yang panjang.

Sekarang aku stres banget. Aku baru mau balik. Dan aku bakal butuh kucingku hidup. Spike mungkin mempunyai diameter lebih besar dari pahaku (terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku betapa gendutnya aku ini.) Tapi dia juga binatang berkaki empat yang paling manis yang pernah ada. Jadi, beri makan kucingku atau kau akan kulaporkan ke pihak berwajib atas kesewenang-wenangan terhadap binatang.

P.S facebook-mu kan di hack sama mantanmu yang kau putuskan. Itu lho, cowok yang pernah menyatakan cintanya didepan kampusmu.

P.S.S Spikey tidak akan marah walau aku memanggilnya Spikey.

* * *

To : kim_seok .kr

From : jongdaerulez .kr

Re : wow.

Dear seok: lalu kau langsung pergi dari hadapan cowok itu? Sial. Kau pasti tidak repot-repot meminta nomor teleponnya.

Yah, aku benar-benar sedih mendengar putusnya kau dan rambut ala sunsilk-mu itu. Tapi percayalah, Min. Ada banyak hal yang lebih parah dari rambut bersinar yang bisa kau panjangkan lagi seiring waktu berjalan.

Seperti, entahlah. Kenyataan bahwa kau bisa saja menggoreng kepalamu hidup-hidup didalam penggorengan itu misalnya?

Kau bahkan tidak khawatir soal itu kan? Kyuhyun sudah mencuci otakmu. Aku tahu dia tidak baik untukmu. Harusnya aku tidak memperkenalkanmu padanya.

Jadi, berhentilah merengek seperti bayi dan kembali ke Korea. Berikan kucing gilamu ini makan sendiri. Dia benci aku. Dia selalu mencakarku tiap aku mendekat. Dan kau tau apa yang terburuk? Dia membuat tas Pi ku yang berharga 3 bulan gaji presiden Koreaku robek. Tas Pi.

Aku menulis kata-kata ini dengan dendam yang mendalam kepada kucingmu. Bunuh kucing itu, Min. Dia gila. Dia gila dan kau bakalan tertular dia jika kau tidak langsung membunuhnya. Dan aku tidak akan memberikan dia makan lagi. Titik.

Itu berarti satu lagi hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan : kenyataan bahwa kucing bisa mati jika dibiarkan kelaparan selama _3 hari_. Waktumu menipis, baozi. Dan aku tidak mau ikut campur lebih dalam dengan Spikey si kucing gila. Walau kau membelikanku Soju mahal. Atau saat kau memberikanku kue buatan rumah ala ibumu. Kau butuh melakukan lebih dari itu untuk membuatku melakukan hal baik hati padanya.

Adios.

P.S aku sedang menahan diriku untuk tidak membunuh Spikey. Jangan salahkan aku ya. Tas Pi. _Pi._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jelas, ini diinspirasikan oleh _Wanderlust _dan _Boy Meet Girl. UGH. _Siapa yang sudah baca salah satu buku itu?_

_Hehe, will update from now on~~_

_Tata bahasanya beda? Iya, lagi pengen yang beda aja xDDD_


End file.
